Talk:United States Presidential Election, 2016 (Election Day)
Electoral Votes and States Carried I know that the article mentions that Kennedy narrowly defeated Trump and Trump apparently got the 2012 GOP map plus Florida and Ohio. The infobox mentions that Kennedy won 273 electoral votes from 23 states while Trump got 258 electoral votes from the remaining 27 states. I did the math with the states and it appears to be wrong. With the 2012 GOP map plus Ohio and Florida, Trump only gets 253 electoral votes while Kennedy won the remaining 285 electoral votes. Am I missing anything here. I obviously know Kennedy would've won Washington, DC. Would Trump win Iowa? Should we also add the states that each candidate won? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 16:20, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :I'm removing the numbers, because it's just not worth giving a shit about. TR (talk) 19:07, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :Wait, I re-read. Why did you use the 2012 map? TR (talk) 21:28, July 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I thought the description said that Trump basically won all the normal Republican states and the normally swing-states of Florida and Ohio. With those results, Trump got the 253 electoral votes to Kennedy's 285. By the way TR, I didn't use the 2012 map, I used the 2016 map (even though the states have the same electoral votes). I only said that Trump basically got Mitt Romney's 2012 results plus Ohio and Florida. Maybe tomorrow here on the talk page, I'll do a state by state exam and see whether which state would have gone to the two candidates (assuming all the states were mentioned). --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:45, July 9, 2019 (UTC) ::We are meant to understand that the only states impacted were PA, MI, and WI, all of which went to JFK Jr in the story. They total 46 electoral votes. Trump got 304 in OTL. In this world he got 46 fewer. That's it. TR (talk) 15:52, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :::Alright TR, that makes sense. Final electoral score, 280 Kennedy to Trump's 258. With that, Trump gets Romney's 2012 map plus Florida (which Trump barely won by 1.2%), Ohio (which Trump won by a 8.13% margin) and Iowa (which Trump won by 9.41% in OTL). --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 16:10, July 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::He should have gotten fewer states than Romney, not more. Romney's out of touch and too slavishly tied into thoroughly discredited dogmas of trickle down economics, but he's a decent person who doesn't go around grabbing em by the pussy and opening concentration camps. And while the fact that the private and public sectors working on fundamentally different economic principles means that business experience does not equate to governmental accomplishment, I'd rather have a business success than a business failure (who's also failed at non-business ventures as well). Turtle Fan (talk) 20:49, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :::::Hey, it's not my fault the the orange man had more appeal to the Midwestern votes than Romney did. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:50, July 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::::No, but it's very disturbing. Reject a great man like McCain, reject a decent and competent entity like Romney, but throw a senile dipshit in front of them and they're all over it. "Grab em by the pussy, did he say? Finally, he's speaking my language!" What's wrong with those people? Turtle Fan (talk) 20:17, July 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::::It it sad, isn't it? McCain was a good candidate who ran at the worst possible time, though. Remember 2008, was not a good year food the GOP. The economy just started to flush itself down the toilet, several big banks failed, Wall Street F-ed up, the Big Three American car makers needed to be bailed out. Bush was also super unpopular and I don't think any Republican presidential candidate could have won in 2008. The Recession of 2008 was just too many shitty things happening all at once. Not to mention McCain picking Sarah Palin to be his running mate didn't help matters much. As for Romney, he was a decent candidate, but most people were still happy with Obama. For 2016, I really wish that Kasich or Rubio got the nomination instead of you know who :(. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 22:15, July 16, 2019 (UTC) States Each Candidate Carried I can't believe I blew this off until now. However, I am now adding the states that went to either Kennedy or Trump. Here we go. * Alabama - Trump * Alaska - Trump * Arizona - Trump * Arkansas - Trump * California - Kennedy * Colorado - Kennedy * Connecticut - Kennedy * Delaware - Kennedy * Florida - Trump * Georgia - Trump * Hawaii - Kennedy * Idaho - Trump * Illinois - Kennedy * Indiana - Trump * Iowa - Trump * Kansas - Trump * Kentucky - Trump * Louisiana - Trump * Maine - Kennedy * Maryland - Kennedy * Massachusetts - Kennedy * Michigan - Kennedy * Minnesota - Kennedy * Mississippi - Trump * Missouri - Trump * Montana - Trump * Nebraska - Trump * Nevada - Kennedy * New Hampshire - Kennedy * New Jersey - Kennedy * New Mexico - Kennedy * New York - Kennedy * North Carolina - Trump * North Dakota - Trump * Ohio - Trump * Oklahoma - Trump * Oregon - Kennedy * Pennsylvania - Kennedy * Rhode Island - Kennedy * South Carolina - Trump * South Dakota - Trump * Tennessee - Trump * Texas - Trump * Utah - Trump * Vermont - Kennedy * Virginia - Kennedy * Washington- Kennedy * Washington, DC - Kennedy * West Virginia - Trump * Wisconsin - Kennedy * Wyoming - Trump --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:40, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :I'm still not convinced this is worth doing. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:05, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Your probably right Turtle Fan. However, do you think we should add the info to the other states don't have Election Day subsections? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 22:45, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Personally, I think if the state is not mentioned in the story, then it is not really relevant and so a sub-section shouldn't be created. I wasn't happy with the sub-sections created for the GotS simply because a chart in the back of the book gave the standings for each. I think the summary in the election article is sufficient for both. ML4E (talk) 15:30, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Same. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:59, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::The states named in the story already have sections. Regions are described (West Coast and New England for JFKJR; South went to Trump, except VA), and while we can certainly infer a good number of states from those descriptions, I don't see much value in creating sections for individual states based solely on those inferences. TR (talk) 20:27, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::::At least The Guns of the South had actual info about the election and what states went to which one of the four candidates ML4E. I guess I take the adding info about the election results to the other state articles is a no, right? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:05, July 22, 2019 (UTC)